SS Muppet
by I-Am-Nerd97
Summary: Welcome aboard the S.S Muppet. Watch what happens when the Muppets enter in the Sydney to Hobart Yacht Race.


**Hi  
><strong>**This is an idea that i came up with 2 years ago and finally finished. Hope you like it, I know my friends do.  
>Have a happy Christmas and Merry New Year.<br>Disclaimer - I do not own anything except the plot and the Big Bang Soup.  
>Enjoy ;) <strong>

* * *

><p>"All yachts have just sailed off the docks for the Sydney, for the Sydney to Hobart race. On the newest boat are the Muppets including Kermit who will be overseeing the whole operation, Gonzo who will be sailing the yacht and the Swedish Chef who will cook all of the on-board meals for the S.S Muppet. Good Luck Muppets" The announcer said over the loud speaker. The cowed roared and cheered.<p>

"Wow just look at this map it doesn't even have water on it!" Kermit exclaimed as he looked over the map for the fourth time in 5 minutes. He was getting quite frustrated.  
>"Gonzo have a look at this!" Kermit handed the map over to Gonzo.<br>"Well Kermit if you read the top it says this is a map of Central Queensland." He said and shook his head. "Wait does this mean we don't have a map of where we are going?" Gonzo said. His voice reaching a higher octave with every word.  
>"Well I guess this means no?" Kermit said more as a question than a statement. All around the ship every Muppet heard "KERMIT THE FROG!"<p>

All the Muppets raced to the top deck of the yacht to find Kermit and Gonzo in a very sad yet surprisingly funny punch up.  
>"GET OFF MY KERMY!" Miss piggy raced onto the deck and pushed Gonzo off Kermit and started kissing Kermit everywhere and repeating, "Are you alright sweetie? Did he hurt you?" Then she turned to Gonzo and said, "Because if he did I'll hurt him." Looking at Gonzo cracking her knuckles, her voice sounding like the devil.<br>"So what happened here?" Scooter asked Kermit and Gonzo. Everyone nodded and started murmuring.  
>"Well the ingenious Kermit here got a map of Central Queensland and not of the Tasman Sea." Gonzo said looking angrily and Kermit.<br>"In my defence the man in the shop was very convincing that we needed this particular map." Kermit said in protest before he continued, "Does anyone know the way to Hobart?"  
>There was a choruses of 'no's, 'oh we are going to Hobart" and 'I told you so' when Beaker meeped, "I found the real map!"<p>

The S.S Muppet had smooth sailing until the second night.

"Where is the Swedish Chef?" Kermit asked as he walked around the ship checking everything was all right but leaving Gonzo well alone. He was kinda banished from being anywhere in Gonzo's sight.  
>" I haven't seen him since lunch," was all the Muppets had to say.<br>Kermit ran around the ship like a frog with his legs on a French platter until he came to the kitchen.  
>"Swedish, Swedish!" He yelled banging on the kitchen door. He heard murmuring coming from inside so he knew the chef was inside. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. After 10 minutes of Kermit yelling. He stormed off. He was furious that he couldn't get into the kitchen, he was hungry and when he was hungry… well you don't want a hungry Kermit.<p>

It was getting close to dinner and everyone was worried about the chef, everyone had tried getting into the kitchen only to find that the Chef was stuck in the kitchen. So they sat around the main dinner table and discussed how to get the Swedish Chef out of the kitchen. After about 30minutes there was a massive 'BANG!' All the Muppets look at each other confused and stunned and after 3 minutes, when their shock wore off, they all raced to the kitchen to find a dazed dizzy and slightly confused Swedish Chef. Everyone fussed over the Chef until he yelled at the group that he was fine.

After the Swedish Chef had cooked dinner, with the door open, everyone sat down at the dinner table and Kermit asked the Swedish Chef "How? What happened in the kitchen? All we heard was a bang."  
>"Well…" Swedish Chef started. Everyone nodded their heads to tell him to continue. "Remember that soup… that… well… went boom on set last month?"<br>Everyone sort of nodded half confused and a little scared on where his trail of thought was going.  
>"Well I thought of how to make it and then doubled all the ingredients and added some new ones and threw it at the door before it blew up. I call it Big Bang Soup!" The chef said proudly.<br>There was a long silence before the entire table erupted in laughter.  
>The Swedish Chef looked around really confused, then stood shook his head and stalked off back into the kitchen, all the Muppets looked around the table and went back into fits of laughter.<br>After many hours of laughter and mayhem the Muppets finally finished at the dinner table and went back to their cabins.

After 4 capsizes, 3 Muppets overboard, Kermit running around the ship like a frog with his legs on a French platter 2 and a half times and Beaker almost blowing up the ship14 times (yeah never let him near the Swedish Chef's Big Bang Soup) the Muppets finally saw land.  
>"LAND! LAND! LAND! LAND! LAND! LAND! LAND! LAND! LAND! LAND! LAND!"<br>Was all that could be heard from the S.S Muppet as it reached the Hobart Harbour. Whilst the ship was docking Miss Piggy raced off the ship, pushing Kermit, Animal and Fozzy Bear off the walking platform and into the water, in her attempt to get off the ship.

"Well this the S.S Muppet is the last yacht to dock in Hobart. This has been an interesting few days for the Muppets. Ah here is Kermit. Kermit how does it feel to be on land."  
>"Land?" Kermit said looking around dazed. "Which way is the Big Pineapple?"<br>"Uh that's on the main land." Kermit walks away muttering something about pineapple trees.  
>"Well that is the Sydney to Hobart Yacht Race for 2011. I am Hale Lightwood and I'm signing off. Have a wonderful year and we will see you here next year for the 2012 Sydney to Hobart Yacht Race.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. You have no idea how excited I get when people review.<strong>


End file.
